Couldn't Care Less
by triptocaine
Summary: They weren't sure how they both ended up in this situation. But they honestly couldn't careless. Shamless PWP ChloexElena.


Disclaimer: Don't own Uncharted. Naughty dog does.

You know, I think I'm in the honey-moon stage right now of . Or maybe I'm just having this crazy creative streak. No matter. I didn't want to write my paper for my class, so instead, I made it look like I was doing something but wrote this instead.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Couldn't Care Less

.

.

.

They weren't both sure how they got here. Though for a second, neither of them cared. It could be remembered if they interrogated others about them, whether or not someone saw them flirting, or watched them leave together, one biting on the other's ears. But that's a lot of leg work and it might reveal some information that maybe they didn't want to hear. The room was hot, smoldering, sticky and getting more and more wet. And they didn't care. It must have been the adrenaline, or the thick stench of alcohol that hung in the room like a flittering sign. The after taste of some bar food and crappy beer lingering in both their mouths and tongues and teeth raged war. Tanned hands moved up a pale back looking like dark languid vines, smooth and sweaty, attempting to push up an obnoxious piece of clothing to throw it into the poorly lit room and to never see it again.

"Chloe-" one tried to speak, her breath rigid and hitched, gasping for oxygen when the kiss had to break, the shirt being thrown haphazardly to the side as the darker lips found themselves pressed harder into the light pink ones. A muffled sound had managed to escape and a gentle struggle began but soon realized futile and dissipated to a return of the passionate endeavor. Words weren't needed at this time. And perhaps they never were, and they didn't care. The kiss was only broken again so that the other could remove her own shirt, it joining the other in a messy manner. It didn't take long for the tongue's to return to their ridiculous battle between each other.

It was then that they both realized that perhaps against the door wasn't the best place to achieve what their goal was. Grabbing the slender and milky waist, the taller one pushed and pulled her until she was on the bed, sprawled out and legs spread. God she was so beautiful. The contours and shapes of her flawless body, the platinum blonde hair sticking to her face. If it weren't for those blasted clothes blocking her view from everything she wanted and more, it would be a painting worthy of hanging in a museum.

"Tell me Elena," the one still standing began as she watched the blonde jolt up to tear her bra off and attempt to get rid of it, only to be tangled in the dark. Smirking, the darker one crawled onto the bed and slid a leg between the spread legs as he mouth began to ravish away at the porcelain neck. Helping the gasping blonde out of the problem she was in, the lingerie was carefully, and maybe not-so-carefully tossed aside. They wouldn't need that for some time.

"Have you done anything like this with Nathan?" the dark lips finally spoke out as more gasps and moans escaped from the blonde. Was she expecting an answer from the prey she had captured and pinned to the bed with her own body? No, not really. She regretting asking the question, knowing it would be stupid to talk about some as fruitless as a man that neither of them managed to keep a healthy relationship with in the past years. They weren't doing this to talk about previous scars. They were doing this because the both of them held an attraction to the other and they couldn't keep it contained for this one night.

"No and I really don't thi- _ahh_!" the blonde tried to get out, only being stopped by the harsh press of teeth on her neck. That perfect complexion that had only been dirtied once before needed to be bruised, battered. Claimed. Sinking in to leave dark bite marks and large bruises behind, the blonde writhed beneath the brunette, hands coming around the other's neck to start digging scars into the other's back. Words were pointless at this point unless it was going to come out as something that would be relevant to what they were doing at this point in time.

The languid vines began to move down the smooth skin of the blonde's collarbone, finding one of her soft breasts and kneading it, causing the room to be filled with a sudden yelp and drip into nothing but moans and whimpers. Fingers found themselves teasing around the bud, pinching it in between the strong fingers and pulling, twisting only to return to knead away at the whole picture. Wonton gasps weren't stopped as the dark fingers continued their ministrations, bending, pinching, kneading and never stopping. The blonde was becoming nothing but a completely moaning and dirty mess as her own fingers began to fight away at the clasp that was keeping the other's bra on her body. Having a difficult time with it, the brunette rolled her eyes and kneeled up, removing it herself. The blonde sat up, her mouth instantly going to attack one of the breasts that was uncovered.

The darker one couldn't help but letting out a low moan as the blonde mouthed away, sucking and biting at the slowly hardening peak, smirking down at her. She muttered out a soft 'good girl' before grabbing the blonde ponytail and yanking her head back to crash their lips together. How perfectly their mouths were pressed into the other as tongue's and teeth went at it once more. How perfectly their bodies fit together with tangled legs and arched backs, begging, pleading for more. The blonde was having a hard time shutting up in their heated euphoria to even care if the men next door could hear them.

The darker pair of lips found themselves drifting down and further down until a small, cold button hit her chin. It didn't take long for the infuriating pair of pants were ripped off the cream legs and thrown to the side, landing in a crumpled heat somewhere on the stained motel floor. The first thing that hit her senses was the smell. Musky, sweet, amazing. She found herself burying her face into the other's sex, not caring that there was still underwear there. A rolling of the hips told her that she could advance as she smirked wickedly, bringing her head up to land butterfly kisses just below the other's navel and dragging down to stare at the lacey delight.

"White," she chuckled. "How predictable of you." She was met with a sharp huff from the other as the blonde pushed herself up onto her elbows and glared down at the brunette.

"Are you _really_ judging me by the colour of my underwear right now?" she bit, causing the other woman to let out a soft chuckle and climb up to place a gentle kiss on the pink and plump limps. So soft. So warm. Perfection.

"Maybe I am," the other chirped, voice laced with humour and mockery. "Next time you should wear red or hot pink. Adds to the whole_ sexual_ part of it all." At the word sexual, she pressed their chests together and started to slide a hand lower and lower until her finger tips danced around the hem of the other's underwear, playing with the small white bow in the middle. It was charming, really. Cute. Or rather cutesy. It made chimes jingle in the brunette's chest, laughing inwardly.

"Why? Is that what colour you got on?" the blonde gasped, fluttering her eyes closed for a moment and opening them back up as those_ goddamned fingers_ toyed with her skin. Toyed with her lingerie. The snarky remark got a laugh from the brunette, and another gentle kiss. It was strange, the gentle kisses. After their fire running sensations and they've dropped down to nothing but gentle kisses and teasings.

"No," the other began, fingers playing dangerously closer and closer to the hidden away pot of gold, earning another gasp and whimper from the blonde. "I've got on leopard print." Before the blonde could even think of some comeback, those fingers found their way underneath the white lace and silk press and prod, causing a moan from those perfect pink lips.

They had lost track of time after that, moans, screams, names and heavy breathing were the only things to fill the room as the two of them went at each other, ravishing, biting, licking, sucking, fingering. They rolled around on the bed, knocking their phones over and the lamp as well, the sheets becoming a war zone on their own. Building and building and building, the two of them had their own mind-blowing orgasms through the night several times, and didn't care to stop. this was their night, their magic.

They both didn't know how they ended up here. It could be the heavy stench of alcohol now masked by the scent of sweat and sex. It could be the sudden attraction that they had towards each other that they couldn't stop. But when they ended up spooning under an itchy blanket from a crappy motel, the brunette kissing shoulders and playing with the blonde hair, they couldn't care less. They didn't care.

.

.

.

First time writing an almost lesbian fic? Yyyyeeeeeess. Yes it is. I hope I did it right. Not enough people like these two girls together. Maybe it's just me. Yay. I like oneshot ficlets!

-triptocaine


End file.
